Hay algo que debemos decir
by Contessa-4869
Summary: Tanto Yang como Blake sabian algo desde hacia tiempo. Se habían dado cuenta pero nunca habían tenido el valor de hacerle frente. Hasta ahora. Cara a cara. ¿Pero serán sinceras la una con la otra? ¿O seguirán jugando a ese juego de verdades y mentiras?


**Hola a todos, esta vez, este one-shot no me pertenece, sino que es obra de mi novia. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo**

Yang suspiró cuando todas se fueron. No podía más que mirar el puño sin entender que es lo que había ocurrido. ¿Debía creer en lo que había visto, en lo que había sucedido? ¿O por el contrario todos tenían razón, le había atacado y ella estaba equivocada? No,…ella sabía lo que había visto, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido. No sabía como pero algo había ocurrido. Apretó el puño con fuerza. Si pudiese descubrir el que.. . Yang alzó una ceja al escuchar un ladrido bajo su puño. Zwei le miraba con esa cara de tonto que tenía desde el primer día que le acogimos, tonto y adorable Zwei. Y … tenía algo en el morro. Yang cogió el papel y lo abrió. Dentro únicamente estaba escrito "Azotea" . En cualquier caso Yang hubiese tirado el papel y hubiese seguido a lo suyo, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Pero había reconocido esa letra. Y apenas acabar de leer ya había salido corriendo hacía la azotea.

Al llegar vio una silueta de espaldas a ella, en su cabeza podía vislumbrarse aquel lazo negro. Blake. Yang carraspeó y continuó andando hasta llegar a su altura para apoyar el culo en el pretil mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y observaba al frente sin mirar apenas a Blake. Reinó el silencio entre ambas. Las dos querían hablar, pero ninguna de ellas se atrevía a ello. Ambas sentían una sensación dentro de ellas que no entendían o no querían entender. ¿Qué hacer? ¿ Que decir? El silencio continuó reinando entre ellas durante varios minutos. Y cuando fueron a hablar las dos lo hicieron a la vez y volvieron a callar. Blake miró a la luna unos segundos y comenzó a hablar con suavidad, con ese ronroneo presente y apenas apreciable en sus palabras.

– Gracias por venir. Solo…solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien Yang. Aunque haya ocurrido esto.. – Blake dejó en el aire sus palabras, Yang sintió una punzada en el pecho, Blake no confiaba en ella, no había creído sus palabras. Lo había demostrado en parte en el cuarto y ahora sus palabras lo reforzaban .

– Estoy bien Blake. – Dijo de forma cortante incluso para tratarse de Yang. Negó para sí mientras veía como Blake se separaba un poco de allí y luego se quedaba mirando a Yang. No aguantaba más aquello. Lo había negado tanto tiempo, estaba segura que ella también lo había hecho. No eran imaginaciones suyas, no era un capricho. Lo sentía dentro y debía decirlo o explotaría. Y que mejor momento que este? – Blake. Escúchame. – Yang cogió una mano de Blake sin que ninguna de las dos lo esperase. – Me gustas mucho. Me atrevería a decir que te quiero.

Yang cerró los ojos con fuerza al decirlo, aunque volvió a abrirlos esperando una respuesta. Blake abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca esperó que su compañera de equipo se atreviese a decir aquello. Nunca esperó escuchar esas palabras en su boca. Pero no podía caer ante aquello. Intentó mantener su acostumbrada expresión neutra y seria en la cara y apretó con fuerza la mano de Yang. Esta hinchó el pecho con cierta esperanza. Y Blake soltó con un intento de voz relajada que no funcionó muy bien. – Yang…yo…me.. Te… te considero una de mis mejores amigas. – Yo te quiero más que a nadie Yang, pensó para sí Blake al tiempo que decía lo contrario. No podía ser de otro modo – Entiéndelo..

Yang dejó caer su mano de golpe mientras sentía algo romperse dentro de ella. – Claro, era una tontería. – Se encogió de hombros. – Es lo lógico claro. – Murmuró intentando recomponerse por dentro, parecía que aquel no era su día, no sabía cómo podía habérsele ocurrido decir aquello. – Solo bromeaba.

Blake esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Claro. – Dentro de ella sentía un pequeño gemido lastimero. Pero era imposible y solo generaría problemas. Como si no tuviese bastantes. – Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien. Hasta luego Yang. – Blake le sonrió un poco más antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Yang suspiró bajando la mirada y volvió a mirar su puño. – Yang..- Yang alzó la mirada de golpe al escuchar sus palabras y ver que Blake se había detenido. Blake se llevó las manos al pecho luchando consigo misma. – Si Blake? – Blake elevó la mirada sin girarse. – Solo quería que supieses que te creo, confío en ti. Tú nunca le hubieses atacado. – Tras esto y sin esperar respuesta Blake continuó andando perdiéndose en las escaleras de la azotea. Aquello solo fueron verdades y mentiras a medias. Un juego que ambas llevaban jugando todo el curso.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró Yang mientras se quedaba allí sola.


End file.
